


Burnt Feathers

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Megamind Fell, Megs is PISSED about it, Metro Man jumped, angel au, fallen angel AU, is that a thing?, it is now fuckers, unfalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Request: megamind angel au could be neato >w> like Megamind being a fallen angel and fully embraces it and takes new demon role seriously but Wayne falls just as a way to get out of responsibilityAdded a lil twist in there





	Burnt Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really what the request was, but this is what came out of it

He could remember the smell of Falling the most. It hurt, yest, the burning of his feathers, feeling his wings sear against his skin, feeling them burn completely away into nothingness as he Fell and as he screamed. But the smell. The smell of the burning was the worst. He woke up with that smell seared into his head, and he couldn’t get it away from him. He felt the burn in his back sometimes, but it was nothing compared to the horrible smell. 

He fell. He asked why, he screamed and cried and raged as he was flung from heaven, tears streaking down his face and _screamed _at the injustice of it all, screamed because he didn’t know what he did _wrong_, but when he finished his fall, his sadness and fear was replaced with anger and bitterness, and he hissed, and cursed the world for causing it, but he still didn’t know _why_. 

He spent years like that, angry and bitter and so so _sad_. He said nothing of it to the others. Demons didn’t talk to each other all that often. He didn’t talk to anyone. He isolated himself. He lost his divine protector in the fall. Demons didn’t get the _courtesy _of that. He knew that Minion was safe, but he missed him sometimes.

Megamind spent his years taking his job very very seriously. He knew no where else he could go if Hell didn’t want him, but he knew, he knew it wouldn’t be good, and he refused to be a bad demon. He refused to fail like he did before, even if before he didn’t know why he Fell. So he fought against it tooth and nail, rose through the ranks of demons, did everything _right _and became powerful. 

And then Wayne Fell. Wayne. Megamind was pissed. If Heaven could throw Wayne out, than there was no criteria of who Fell and who Didn’t, which meant he Fell for no _reason_, there was no reason, and it pissed him off

But not nearly as much as finding out Wayne didn’t Fall. _He Jumped. _

And Megamind screamed again. 

He ripped into Wayne with the fury of thousands of years at the bottom for no good reason, for Wayne thinking being a demon was a walk in the park, for everything being _wrong _and _horrible _and _how dare you _

And Someone Heard him as he Screamed. 

And Someone Looked at him and said ‘Oh’ 

‘I made a mistake’ 

And for this Someone to Admit To Their Mistakes, that was big. So This Someone did. _They Admitted. _

And Megamind, down in hell, tearing into Wayne nearly physically, screaming about how _wrong _he was, how _horrible _it was for him to just _Jump _like that, how horrible it had been to be _forced out of heaven_ for doing _nothing wrong_\- stopped. 

He stopped. 

And he turned. 

And wings burst from his back, flaring out behind him, soaked in blood and gore, but pure white under it all, 

And Megamind froze. Turned his head. 

And cried. 

For his Wings had returned. 

And out of Hell he flew, Fleeing from Wayne’s Fate in the Pit, flying back up, the red slicing off his wings to return them to their Glory 

And that Someone apologized. A whisper in their head of ‘mistakes were made. i’ll make it up to you. promise.’

And Megamind returned to his rightful Place, wings clean and pure once more, Hell sliding off them, turning him back into the Angel of Old. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Megamind gets so pissed off at Wayne that God hears him and is like 'my g bro' and makes him an angel again.


End file.
